Blond Jokes 4 and a half Crash and Burn
by Stormshadow13
Summary: After Blond Jokes 4 Krad remembers.


Crash and Burn

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: Looks around, nope, I still don't own anything.

AN; Here is the song that Dark Sings Krad in Blond Jokes 40. It's called Crash and Burn by Savage Gardens. I heard this song and could so see Dark singing it to Krad.

xxx

Satoshi sat up in bed and his short blue hair began to lighten turning to a pale gold color while once blue eyes opened to reveal that they were now gold feline eyes. Krad reached back with his senses to make sure that his host was still soundly asleep; once that he was certain that his tamer wouldn't wake he settled back against the pillows and began to think back on the fight with the thief this night. He had been thoroughly humiliated, as if to emphasize this point his head began to ache dully from the collision with the tree. Stupid Kaito, as if the thought of his opposite had summoned the memories the blond remembered the feeling of a gentle hand stroking his hair while a voice sang softly.

_**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please **_

_**To tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and **_

_**You feel like you can't take anymore**_

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone**_

Krad closed his golden eyes and just for a second let himself hope that the Kaito had been telling the truth, that he really did care for his other half. Then the blond opened his eyes and firmly stomped all over that fragile hope. Yeah, right, his other self was playing a game with him. He just wanted him to give up making his steals easier. The thief only cared about those Damn Niwas, the rotten humans that used him mercilessly and that FOOL didn't even realize it. His counterpart deluded himself into believing that the humans loved him, when actually they loved what he could do for them.

_**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day**_

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**_

Well, one of these days the Kaito was going to wake up to the truth. He was nothing to the humans but a tool. A tool that could think, feel, dream, and hope but none the less a tool to be used. The Kaito was just like him an object, something to be controlled and used and when the humans didn't want them around they were shoved aside like an old piece of furniture. Although he did wonder how the Niwas had deluded his counterpart for all these years. Dark could be a bit dumb at times but generally stupidity wasn't one of his faults. Annoying as hell, Childish, cocky, egotistical, vain, self centered, hard-headed, obstinate and perverted but not stupid.

_**'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again**_

_**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart**_

The Blond shook his head in confusion and hissed as his skull protested this action. Why the hell was he even wondering about the thief like this? Maybe he'd hit that tree harder then he first thought. It wasn't like he even cared what happened when his counterpart found out the truth. Krad snorted softly and laid down closing his eyes and retreating back into the depths of Satoshi's Mind. The bratty genius wouldn't even know that his curse had been out and that, would be a point for Krad. Suddenly the blond had a line from that song pop into his mind. _**You're not alone**_ He snarled, shit, that damn song was stuck in his head. Damn that Kaito.

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone**_

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone.**_

Krad shook his head again trying to shake his other half's voice from his mind. The thief was just like everyone else. He wanted something from him but when he the demon asked for something in return he would be denied, well, NOT this time. The blond pulled his wings around himself and settled in preparing to sleep, studiously ignoring the Kaito's words that still echoed in his mind.

_**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone.**_

Xxx

AN: Here is a list in order of the stories in the Blond Jokes Saga. The main ones have Blond Jokes in the title while the others are little side fics that fit in the saga.

Blond Jokes

More Blond Jokes

Frozen

Blond Jokes 30

Bring Me to Life

The Dreamer's Crown

Blond Jokes 40

Crash and Burn

Hope everyone has a safe and Happy New Year!


End file.
